What once was lost
by Aria Nine
Summary: The Inquisitor disappeared after he disbanded the Inquisition during the Exalted Conference. Fading into the shadows as Rogues often did but this time he told no one where he was going or what he was doing. Dorian had searched desperately for him but he was gone. Now rumors of a man bearing the mark are swirling around Tevinter. Rumors of him and the dark shadows that follow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them now. DAI belongs to Bioware and I thank them for creating such wonderful characters.

This story takes place in a slightly altered version of Trespasser. The Inquisitor is still dealing with the repercussions of the anchor and they have not gone after Solas yet, that will come. Instead the only thing to come from the Exalted Conference is the end of the Inquisition.

Also, in this story I picture Dorian liking bigger more muscular men since I think he would enjoy the triumph of conquering them so I imagine my Inquisitor, Rise Trevelyan as a bigger man.

 **End A/N**

'I shouldn't have come.' I thought to myself as I stared at the posh house in front of me. I cursed my own weakness as I tried to sneak a glance through a front window. Just one glance at the master of the house would be enough. 'Was he well? How was he handling the challenges of being a Magister? Was he happy?' A million questions swarmed in my head but I could not voice a single one. How long had it been since I had last laid eyes on him? One, two, almost three years.

'I shouldn't have come.' My hand throbbed painfully beneath my glove as if it agreed with my sentiments. I turned my back on the house and ignored the ache that echoed through my chest. I would not wait for my desired glance at the resident of the house. Even though I was committed to leaving empty handed I just couldn't make myself move. My feet planted firmly on the pristine concrete. ' **COWARD!** ' my mind goaded at me and I had to agree.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you coming in? You're the Inquisitor right? I'd recognize you anywhere! Dorian's going to be so happy to see you!"

The exuberant explosion of questions from behind me startled me, causing me to whirl back around. It took a lot of discipline not to pull my knives on the woman. A big man pulling daggers on the petite, young blonde would not go over well in this community, perhaps not any community.

"What?" I stammered out awkwardly.

"You're looking for Dorian right? I heard that you two had been close…" She trailed off as his face clouded over. "I mean I know you two aren't like "that" anymore but I know Dorian still thinks about you…" The blonde began to fidget from one foot to the other, uncomfortable.

"You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." I said, giving her a small tight smile. "I was just admiring the architecture, it's my first time here and everything is so different." I said as I watched as her face lit up again.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to show you the best of what Tevinter has to offer!"

I watched her bound towards the house, and I took a cautious step back. I had no plans to actually talk to Dorian; I just wanted to see that he was doing well. She raised her hand to knock but the door flung open and then Dorian was there, bright eyed and happy faced. He always made everything so damn bright.

"I've," she exclaimed but he cut her off and pulled her into a kiss, sealing their mouths together. For a moment the world around me slowed, my focus not wavering from the scene playing out in front of me. I had wondered what kind of relationship this woman had with Dorian.

"Ah," I breathed under my breath, my throat tight. What had I expected? 'Shouldn't have come,' my mind chastised. I turned around again, not wanting to watch anymore and this time my feet moved with purpose.

* * *

Dorian was so excited he could hardly contain himself. The Lucerni group had taken several small but significant steps forward in their quest and he had Ellie to thank for their most recent victories. Mae's group was still full of young pups vying to prove themselves and now they were getting the chance.

He was lucky to have found Ellie, wasting her brilliant mind pandering as an understudy for House Renoe. He had put together an proposal she couldn't refuse and then sweetened it a little more. She had welcomed the opportunity to do something different and everyone was happy with the outcome, well except for Monsieur Renoe, but Dorian suspected he kept Ellie around for her looks rather than her mind. He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty.

Bright and bubbly, Ellie dripped with charm and it seemed to be working on the crotchety old men that occupied the current Magisterium. His only complaint would have to be that she was seemingly happy all the time, it had to be some sort of medical condition or something. No one's that chipper.

"We did it! You did it! Josef is in!" He squeezed her tightly, twirling her around once before letting her go. "You guys are going to be the cause of greater things in Minrathous!"

"That's great," She squealed. "I've also got great news for you too!" She took his hand in hers. "You have a visitor! Someone special is here to see you!"

Dorian groaned, someone special usually meant some type of political harpy his mother sent his way in the hope that he would further the family position the old fashion Tevinter way. "Please, my dear, don't call them special visitors, they're awfully droll."

"No! Not that! The Inquisitor is here to see you! He was right behind me."

Dorian's head snapped up, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. They had parted under such terrible terms that he regretted to this day. "Ellie, have I been working you too hard? Do you even know what the Inquisitor really looks like?"

She quirked a brow at him, "Yes, almost everyone knows what the Inquisitor looks like…even though no ones seen him in quite some time. That's why I thought you'd be happy to see him, though he didn't look that hot. Maybe you can convince him to stop in and see Nurse Helen.

"Ellie, really the Inquisitor?" Dorian asked again. "Big man, very solidly built, dark hair, gray eyes, and golden skin like he spends all day in the sun?"

That was one of the things he had loved about the man. Even though he had control of a monster organization like the Inquisition he still preferred to get his hands dirty so to speak. There wasn't a job he would give to anyone that he wasn't willing to do himself. He got down in the trenches with everyone else. Homes needed to be rebuilt, people needed hope and he gave them that. He stood right beside them instead of over them. It was such a shit show the way they had come down on the Inquisition in the end after all that Rise had done.

"Think carefully Ellie, you saw the anchor? The freaking glowing green mark on his hand?"

She looked at him like he was losing his mind. "Why not ask him yourself, he's right there…" She turned and pointed to a place in his front courtyard but there was no one there. "He was just there!" She stammered. "I swear Dorian, I wouldn't make this up!"

Dorian moved from the entryway of his home and out into the expansive yard, looking for any sign that Rise had really been there. Frowning he turned on his heel and headed back into the house leaving a bewildered Ellie on his doorstep.

Rise had disappeared shortly after he declared the end of the Inquisition. He still remembered that terrible day and he wished he could do it over again. If only he had allowed Rise to come to Tevinter with him then he wouldn't have lost him like this. He had searched feverishly for the rogue, each venture offering no returns. Even Leliana had no answers for him, she compared his disappearance to Solas'. The man was gone, and whispers that he was dead had almost killed him too. But something told him that Rise wasn't dead yet. He'd know, he'd feel it deep in his core when Rise went.

He marched into is bedroom and unlocked a special drawer beside his bed. Carefully he reached in and removed the sending crystal. This was his last remaining connection to his lover. He held it tightly in his hands and remembered the day he gave the other half to Rise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Again DAI is own by Bioware. Please for giving any spelling and grammatical errors.

"Which is why the Orlesian court is encircling it with a net and collar?" Dorian snapped at Duke Cyril. The man in front of him was trying to say that he appreciated everything the Inquisition had done which was so absurd it was laughable. "You don't show your appreciation like this. If you'd excuse me, I have more important people to converse with." It was true; someone very important was walking up the gangway.

Rise looked exceptional as always in the very fitted formal suit. You could tell the man was high born with not just the way he dressed but also the way he carried himself. Dorian grinned broadly as he watched Rise's face light up when the other man finally laid eyes on him. He gave one last withering glance towards the Duke before making his way to Rise's side.

"Amatus, wading through all the pomp and circumstance I see."

"You are back after being in Tevinter for a month and this is how you greet me?"

"I have an apology ready." He leaned in and teased Rise with a quick peck before giving his lover a real hungry kiss. His hands came up and cupped Rise's sides before sliding his hands up the other man's back, caressing the firm flesh there. He traced the strong shoulder blades, slowly sliding his hands lower as he deepened the kiss. He loved feeling Rise flush with excitement against him.

"Am I interrupting?" Cullen asked, coughing awkwardly.

"Maker I hope so." Varric added as he pushed past a snickering Josephine.

Rise put a hand against Dorian's chest and gently pushed him back. He leaned his forehead against Dorian's. "I forgot they were here."

"Don't worry Amatus, I can make you forget whole lot of things when we're alone."

"I hear you can buy rooms by the hour here." Cole added innocently.

Rise disengaged himself from Dorian and went over to Cole; it was a rare sight to see the boy without his hat on. He laid a gentle hand on the boys head. "You're a little too young to be thinking about that," he said as he tousled Cole's dirty blonde locks.

"I am not!" Cole complained, plopping on his hat to protect his hair from Rise's affection.

Dorian watched the good natured ribbing thinking that Rise would have made an excellent father. If the way he treated Cole was any indication. Under him, Cole went from guarded to wide-eyed and open and he knew Rise really did cherish the boy.

The gathering was interrupted by the appearance of Divine Victoria, even though Leliana adamantly refused to call herself that. Her appearance caused the small group to break off their roughhousing and greet her properly in public.

Dorian stopped Rise before he could before he could join them. "We need to talk."

Rise's smile faded when he heard the seriousness in Dorian's tone.

Dorian moved them away from the gossiping crowd. He knew this part wasn't going to be pleasant or easy.

"I'm leaving Rise, and it's permanent. I can't stay away from Tevinter forever. I'm leaving as soon as the Exalted Council is done." No use in glossing it over, it was better to just lay everything out on the table.

"You said you weren't going back." Rise protested his sorrowful expression mirroring the way Dorian felt. "What's changed?"

"I don't want to leave Amatus but my father is dead. Assassinated I believe. I received notice this morning. A perversely cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium. We only met a few times while I was home. He didn't say anything about keeping me as his heir. This "Ambassadorship" his doing, I'm told. He must have wanted me away when the trouble began. I have to go back."

Rise watched him for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about your father Dorian," He said, reaching out and touching him gently on the chest. "I know it was complicated but he was still your family."

"Thank you. It still doesn't feel real."

"I could join you in Tevinter after I wrapped up everything here," Rise offered softly.

"NO!" Dorian said forcefully, probably too forcefully by the look of hurt that crossed Rise's face. "Not this time Amatus. You have so much to do here, so many people that still need your help. We'll meet with the Exalted Council and get them to back off so the Inquisition can continue helping others."

It wasn't that he truly didn't want Rise there but his enemies weren't stupid. The man would be a walking target for assassination attempts. The sad thing was that Rise's death would hurt him more than his father's death. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever be able to forgive the man.

"So what happens to us? This is how it ends then?" Rise made no attempt to mask his frustration.

"Nonsense, there will always be an "us" Amatus; we'll just be farther apart, for a time."

Dorian placed a crystal in Rise's palm. "A present... a going away present. It's a sending crystal. Amazing what friendship with the Inquisition gives you access to." He grinned but Rise didn't return his smile. "If I get in over my head, or you're so overwhelmed with sorrow for the lack of my velvety voice… Magic! You didn't think I would just leave and you'd never hear from me again, did you? You are the man I love, Amatus, nothing will truly keep us apart."

Dorian watched Rise open his mouth as if to speak then close it again. He stared down at the crystal in his hand. "Just Tevinter."

Dorian sighed. "Amatus, please don't make me choose between you and my homeland."

"Choose? I'm making you choose?" Rise rubbed his face tiredly. It felt like the whole world was coming down on his shoulders. "Right, there's business to take care of then." He said turning away.

Damn, Dorian could tell that Rise was shutting down on him. The man always threw himself into his work when he didn't want to face the problem at hand. He had to lighten the mood.

"Now, now, don't pout. They'll put that expression on a statue and then you'll be sorry."

"You think this is funny?" Rise snapped at him then raised his hand, calling for silence. "I understand Master Pavus, I know you'll be a great Magister and I wish you well in your future endeavors. Thank you for coming to aid the Inquisition in its time of need. If you'd excuse me, I still have to greet the Divine. It would be bad form not to greet her in a timely manner." Rise headed towards the Divine's station.

Dorian stood there for a moment dumbstruck. "Nothing about this is funny. I am sorry, for what it's worth." He said quietly as he watched Rise go. "Wait, did he just call me Master Pavus?"

"Looks like you've been demoted, from Kadan to bureaucratic fop in less than twenty minutes. Impressive."

Dorian turned to see Bull sitting on the ground a short distance away. Had the Qunari been there the whole time?

"He just needs some time to think it over." He said hopefully.

The Qunari shook his head. "Let it go Dorian, did you really expect him to wait patiently for you while you spend years trying to reform Tevinter? If that's even possible for you Vints."

Dorian didn't appreciate the sneer Bull gave him but he let it pass. "I don't see how what the Inquisitor and I do is any of your business."

Bull got up and stretched. "You knew he was the serious type, all manners and diplomacy. Hell he even stands when women enter the room, you humans and your strange customs. You should have walked away before it ever got to this point."

It was Dorian's turn to sneer now. "It almost sounds like you're jealous Bull. Did he reject you?"

"I admit I wouldn't have turned the man away if he came to my bed. I would love to put those muscles of his to the test. I bet he can thrust exceptionally well with hips and thighs like that, but I stepped aside. I would not burden him with my desires while he was so infatuated with you. That's what you do when you care about someone."

Dorian barked out a bitter laugh. "You, care about the Inquisitor? Yea right, all you want to do is fuck."

"At least I'm willing to be with him, you won't even entertain the thought of him coming to Tevinter with you. I'd say my caring is so much better than yours right now. One day you'll look back on this and regret."

Would he regret this? No he loved Rise and they would make it work somehow.

* * *

Hours flew by but he hadn't seen Rise since their morning argument. Well if the man wasn't willing to come to him he was just going to have to be the one to make the next move. When night fell he convinced Sera to pick the lock on the Inquisitor's door. It was a miracle that she agreed to do it but she kept ranting about gloomy pants. The girl was odd but useful.

He walked around the delicately decorated room before settling on the bed. It was late and he hoped that Rise would come to bed soon. It was almost another two hours before Dorian heard the door open and then shut. He watched Rise step into the room already shedding his jacket and pulling the ties loose on his shirt before stripping that off too. He stood before the bed bare-chested and he looked exhausted. Dorian hesitated, maybe now wasn't the time to bring this up again.

"Dorian," Rise said, stopping at the edge of the bed. "For tonight, please return to your own quarters." He bent over and shucked his boots before undoing the ties holding his pants up.

Dorian swallowed hard, before, even when they were fighting Rise was always willing to talk it out. Now he was sending Dorian away. Dorian got off the bed and approached Rise slowly. He couldn't let Rise just put him out. He wrapped his arms around the man from behind and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry; I know you're not trying to make me choose between you and my country. That was unkind of me to say. I just know that nothing's going to change without a lot of hard work. If I turn down becoming a Magister now it will never be offered to me again. Please understand Rise."

Rise looked down at Dorian's slightly trembling hands that were wrapped tightly around his chest, and placed his own hands over them. "I understand Dorian, I'm sorry for earlier."

Hope bloomed inside Dorian, did Rise really understand?

"I'm not angry anymore Dorian, okay?"

Dorian squeezed the man tightly, relief flooding through him.

"So please return to your own room tonight."

"What? You said you weren't angry, so why are you sending me away?" He clutched Rise tighter. "I.. I don't have much time left here with you. I want to spend as much time together as we can before I have to go back."

"I'm tired, so very tired right now Dorian. I haven't had a moment to myself since I woke up this morning. Please, just leave me to sort out my thoughts tonight. Tomorrow I should have more time and Leliana says the first few days are more for show anyway. Whenever I'm not in a meeting we can spend time together." Rise took one of Dorian's hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm. "Please?"

Dorian let Rise go; he could give his lover a little time. "Okay, but don't be surprised tomorrow morning when I'm here at sunrise. Maybe I can have you for breakfast."

Rise gave him a weak smile. "Looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Normal heading applies.. DAI belongs to Bioware. I've been sick and out of it while writing this so forgive me if it drags on a bit. I've tried to clean it up as best as I could, to the point where I'm tired of staring at it. Any mistakes are my own and if I've made any particularly bad ones please let me know.**

Dorian stared sourly into his whiskey. Even though he had agreed to give Rise some time to himself he wasn't looking forward to returning to an empty room and cold bed. He shouldn't have given his word or at least tried to haggle with Rise. He picked up his shot glass and downed the acidic liquid in one shot. For all the flair of Orlais' they still served cheap watered down swill.

"I hope you go bankrupt and have to live in the woods for serving this trash. I don't know how you get away with such a travesty to common decency." Dorian grumped at the bartender. The bartender in question barely acknowledged him, looking up briefly from his solo game of solitaire. He felt the urge to stick his tongue out at the man. "You're probably cheating anyway."

His childish tantrum was interrupted when a glass was sat on the table beside him. Surprised, he watched Cole pull a up a chair and join him at the table. He had to ask, "I didn't think you drank Cole... experimenting?"

"I don't," Cole responded as he carefully tapped the glass towards Dorian. "It's for you."

Dorian frowned; did he really look that bad that even Cole was feeling sorry for him? "Oh no, no, I don't think I can stand another glass!" Who was he kidding; he had already finished his third cup. One more wouldn't kill him, or maybe it would, he was a gambling man.

Cole watched him closely as he picked up the glass and downed it.

Dorian instantly regretted his wasteful decision to down the heady liquor. It was nothing like the puddle water the bartender was serving. The bold, almost sweet taste clung to his tongue and the familiar burn flowed down his throat and into his chest making him feel warm inside. "Where did you find this?"

Cole shrugged. "Maryden said that you looked like you could use it. She has connections around here. Did it make you happy? I told you she's good at that."

"Yes, Yes, I'd be even happier if she revealed her sources."

Cole shook his head no. "They wouldn't be secret connections if she told everyone. I think there's something more important to worry about anyways. I unlocked the door."

"You unlocked the door to the place where they keep the good stuff? Just lean over and whisper it in my ear. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Cole shook his head again, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. "If you want to be with him now then you should. It makes you sad that you're not there right? I want to help, let me help."

"Cole, I'm not even going to ask how you know that much but it's much more complicated than me just going to him. He doesn't want me there tonight." At that moment, all the anxiety he had been trying to tamp down returned. Damn Cole and his need to help the hurt. He picked up one of the empty shot glasses and played with the rim trying to mask his frustration.

"He looks around, nothing but darkness and dirt pressing him down. Everyone is gone now, no one left to dig him out. His breath comes in short painful bursts, this is the end, they're going to bury him here…" Cole paused for a moment looking Dorian right in the eyes. "We should buy some nice flowers."

Dorian stood up quickly, slamming the glass down on the table almost shattering it. The ruckus causing all eyes to turn towards them but he didn't care. Cole and his foolish, cryptic messages were making him feel even worse. He had to go. "Enough, Cole! That's not going to happen okay!"

Cole's tone softened now as he looked up at Dorian. "So you're going then? Good, it will help."

Dorian didn't want to talk about this anymore; the alcohol was already turning sour in his stomach. "Is there anything else you want to share with me before I go? Some other catastrophe beset to befall us anytime now?" He really didn't want to know but it seemed wrong just to walk out on the kid. He honestly was trying to help in his own way.

Cole smiled now. "Just one question, why does everyone call him Rise?"

Perplexed, Dorian ran his hand through his hair. "Because that's his name Cole. I know it's unusual but Rise is well, Rise." He was at a loss about how to explain it to the boy; the conversation had taken another weird turn.

"But, that's not his name."

Dorian was even more confused now but he had had enough of this bar and the now glaring bartender. "See you tomorrow Cole, I'll ask Rise to explain it to you then."

Cole cheerily waved goodbye to Dorian as he left. He had done a good job at getting him to move, he couldn't wait to tell Maryden.

* * *

"Heavy," Rise grumbled as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sleep in and found that he couldn't move. Cracking an eye open he discovered the reason why. Dorian was wrapped around him like a snake. Dorian's head rested on his chest just under where his heart was. He had an arm thrown over his stomach and was clutching tightly to his side. One leg was thrown over his effectively immobilizing him. Looking down at the beloved mop of dark hair he sighed and admitted defeat.

"How come you never listen to me?" He asked faintly, not really expecting an answer. He reached down and gently stroked has hand through Dorian's soft hair.

"I do listen." Dorian replied, his voice husky from sleep. "As I understand it, you said tonight, as in night right." He raised his arm and pointed towards the window where rays of purple and red weakly pierced through the darkness. "I waited patiently and it's past night time now Rise. It's more like really early morning. I remember something about having you for breakfast, how delightful to find you already nude and ready for me." Dorian trailed his fingers down Rise's firm chest and teased his belly button.

The imp had him there, he did say night but Rise wasn't sure he was ready for breakfast just yet. He had planned to take a bath before bed so he had stripped down but he never made it that far. He reached down and tried to pull the blanket up and over them. "Dorian, it's still early, besides that, how do you keep getting into my room? Which one helped you, Sara or Cole?"

Dorian grinned at Rise's prudishness and caught the blanket before Rise could cover them. "They're just worried about you in their own way. You know…" he started, distracting Rise. "Cole asked me a very peculiar question last night. He wanted to know why we called you Rise. Almost as if that isn't your real name..." Dorian watched Rise's eyes go round and the man let go of the blanket.

"Maybe Cole's confusing me with someone else. You know he talks to everyone and everything. Even things we can't see or hear." Rise replied, averting his gaze.

Interesting reaction, he wasn't going to let this go easily. Dorian let the blanket fall around Rise's waist. It wasn't like it was really going to protect the man anyway. It had been far too long since they had last touched each other. "Oh, I don't know, he seemed awfully sure about it. Maybe I need to interrogate you a bit." He teased, sliding his hand beneath the blanket and slowly down Rise's front, warning him of his intent. When Rise didn't stop him he wrapped his hand around Rise's firm member and stroked him from base to tip, delighting in the moan that he drew from his lover.

He loved watching Rise in the throes of pleasure and he wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. He wanted to imprint as much of Rise as he could to memory before he left again. He pulled his hand away and bent over to kiss Rise's firm stomach above where the blanket rested before peeling it away.

"Don't stop…" Rise begged as he slid his hands into Dorian's hair and tried to guide him towards his straining erection.

He let Rise guide him down but leaned to the side and kissed Rise's inner thigh ignoring Rise's protest for him to put his mouth elsewhere. "It doesn't work that way, you want something from me? Then you have to give me something in return. As I was saying," He took Rise's erection back into his hand and held it up so he could kiss the tip. "I'm starting to think Cole's not confused at all." He pulled the tip of Rise's erection into his mouth, holding Rise's hips down as he bucked upward, wanting Dorian to take him fully into his throat. After a few moments of teasing he pulled his mouth away and listened to Rise whimper, he stroked Rise's thighs to calm him. "You were saying…"

Rise turned his head towards the window again, the sky was brighter than it was before. "Part of my name is Rise, truly, it's just the other part is embarrassing."

Now he had to know, a secret about Rise that only he knew and maybe Cole but he didn't want to think of the boy now.

"Promise not to tell or laugh?"

"Cross my heart and needles in the eye…and such stuff."

Rise sighed and gave up trying to make Dorian move to where he wanted him to be. "My full name is Sunrise Trevelyan…happy now?" Rise said the name with such distaste. "My mother said I was her sunrise hence the name. I was teased a lot as a child so when I became old enough I shortened it…"

Dorian stopped himself from laughing but he couldn't stop the snickering that escaped his lips.

"See, even you laugh." Rise pouted.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I just never imagined…" He looked up at Rise's angry face and he knew words weren't going to soothe the man now. He leaned down and pulled Rise's erection fully into his mouth, no more teasing.

Rise lay back against the pillows and allowed himself to relax, letting his eyes close. He let the stress drain away and gave himself over to Dorian. He reached down and touched Dorian again; craving more contact. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Do… Dorian..." He tried to warn him.

Dorian held Rise's hips firmly as he took him deeper into his throat. He could tell that Rise was close by the way his erection swelled in his mouth. The earthy taste of Rise's finish hit him before he heard Rise pant through his orgasm, letting small sounds of pleasure escape his throat. He watched Rise practically melt into the bed. Yes, this was what he wanted, a happy sated man.

Dorian moved up, sliding his body along Rise's. Reaching back he hefted one of Rise's thighs up, letting it come to rest over his hip. He was so damn hard but the wait was worth it. Rise was so pliable after a good orgasm that Dorian could move them into a number of positions and Rise wouldn't complain.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked, pressing his erection against Rise. "Rise?"

Rise snored.

Dorian stared down at the man in disbelief and he fought hard not to shake the man awake. After a few tense moments of internal debate he laid himself down on top of Rise and pulled the blanket up over them. There was still time left, he could be patient. He let the sound of Rise's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

 **A/N: This is the first intimate scene I've written in years so I'm very rusty, (ღ꒡ ᵌ꒡)⋆﹡ ⃛*⁎⋆(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: General rights disclaimer here... I don't own DAI or it's characters...**

 **Wow, it's been a while! Depression is a hell of an emotion! Especially after my hard drive died and took all my stories and art with it. That'll teach me not to back up frequently! After going through the eight stages, you know, the begging for it to work again, the denial that nothing is wrong and if I just keep pressing the button it will come back to life, the anger of telling your computer you're getting a tablet next time... yes I talk to my electronics... okay, back on topic. This chapter is in no way as good as the one I had originally wrote so forgive me if it seems to jump around a bit. I was trying to remember each idea I had written down and it seems to only come to me in pieces. This is not beta'd so there might be a few mistakes. All of my own doing. I'm working on finding a beta that can keep my roaming thoughts in line.**

Dorian glared out over the grassy plains in distaste. He didn't understand how Rise could navigate the land; each area looked the same to him. Gray, Green, Brown, oh and don't forget Mud. A large cemetery loomed out in front of him. Lovely. He leaned down and swiped at a mud stain on the tail of his clothing. A useless endeavor he knew but he had to keep up some sense of decorum, blights knew that no one else would.

Rise was yet again dragging him along on another mission through the muck. Well, dragging was the wrong word for it. Rise had smiled, batted those pretty gray eyes at him and asked him if he was up for something a little dangerous. Damn he was weak. Those gray eyes had won again. One day he'd be able to resist or at least put up a token of a fight. He had to talk to Rise about his choice in romantic mission locations though.

He had made excuses and moved ahead of the main group. His delicate nose couldn't take much more of Bull's stench. The big lummox had moved right past ripe to downright sour. Rise was being courteously oblivious to it. The man was too nice for his own good. He turned around to chastise their small band for being so slow and also to make sure he hadn't gone too far ahead of everyone but there was nothing. No one was behind him. Alarmed, he scanned his surroundings again. Still nothing. Fear tingled through his body and he swallowed hard, everything about this felt wrong. They couldn't have just disappeared like that. He couldn't hear any fighting and Rise would have caught up to him if he was planning to change their route. So where did they go? Rise, Blackwall, Cole… anyone?

A flicker of light in the distance caught his attention and he silently heaved a sigh of relief. Whoever had caused the delay was in for a vicious tongue lashing but the words died in his throat as more lights came to life in a marching succession. There must have been hundreds of them. This couldn't be his crew; Rise had said nothing about an all-out march especially in the middle of nowhere. He was beginning to think he was going a little bit batty when he saw someone he recognized. Morrigan.

She walked towards him and he reached out to her, she of all people would know what's going on but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. She strode right by him, her eyes never wavering from the path in front of her. Straight towards the cemetery, Dorian shuddered. As the lights came closer he could see just how large the march was. They didn't have marches this big for royalty. Inquisition flags waved high in the air as they were carried forward, but they looked off. They were black; none of the official Inquisition flags were black. Was Rise caught up in this? Was this why everyone had vanished? Someone needed to start explaining things to him and fast. Familiar faces passed him by like he wasn't there just like Morrigan had done.

Leliana looked somber but she always looked like that. Josephine looked like she was about to burst into tears. Varric passed with his head down making him look even smaller in stature. Vivienne for once had lost her look of smugness but the unhappy expression was still the same as always. Sera, was strangely subdued, no obnoxious jokes or quips… oh yes, something was very wrong here. Sera not acting like an annoying brat meant that the world was ending, or maybe just his world.

As the full brunt of the march neared him it parted and allowed the protected core to come forward. Cullen, Cole, Cassandra and Blackwall each held up the corner of a casket draped with another black Inquisition flag. This wasn't just a march; this was a funeral parade for someone high in the Inquisition. He looked around trying to see who was missing, trying to remember someone dying. Hawke? No he had made it out of the fade. Solas? No, that was very much impossible. Damn it, where was Rise at a time like this...and then it hit him and his knees almost buckled. Rise wasn't here. Rise was the one that was missing.

"No, no, come on Amatus don't do this to me." Dorian choked out as he made his way towards the casket. Rise would not and could not be in that box. " Fasta vass, festis bei umo canavarum Amatus." even they passed him by, keeping the casket high. He watched as the four made it to the cemetery where an empty plot waited to be filled. 'How convenient,' Dorian thought darkly as he walked towards them. He just needed to prove that he was right and Rise was not in that casket and his world would right itself again. He stopped when he heard Morrigan speak.

"Rest well my dear Inquisitor for you have done the world a great deed that will be remembered for generations to come…"

Morrigan's words faded away and he willed himself to move. She was lying and he would prove it to everyone there. He moved faster as he watched the pallbearers lower the casket into its plot.

Before he could even make contact with anyone a large meaty arm wrapped around his waist and drew him away, settling his back firmly against a rock hard chest. "Now, now don't be rude," a deep voice whispered into his ear and he recognized it immediately.

"Venhedis Bull! Let me go! I have to find Rise!" He screamed as he bucked against the Qunari. His leg swung back and he tried to kick the brute. He would not set his team mate on fire because Rise would be angry with him if he found out about the Qunari barbecue.

Bull seemed unfazed by his thrashing and lifted him off his feet, positioning him higher against his chest. This made it harder for Dorian to kick him. He leaned down, put his lips against Dorian's ear and smiled. "If I put you down you'd cause a scene. You need to wait until it's over." Bull lifted his free arm and pointed towards the cemetery. They had already begun to fill in the grave. Cole, Cullen, Cassandra and Blackwall worked in quiet concentration as they shoveled loose dirt onto the casket.

Tears stung Dorian's eyes when he felt Bull smile against his ear. How could the Qunari be so cold at a time like this? They had to open the casket before it was too late. He made another attempt to free himself from the Qunari, his magic flaring to life. Rise would just have to be angry with him. He could cast without his staff, not quite as effective but it would have to do. Aiming it at the arm that was wrapped around his waist Dorian let loose a small volley of fire. It would singe him as well but that was just a sacrifice he had to make. He hoped the pain would make the Qunari drop him but his spell fizzled out before it could do any damage. Dumbfounded he looked down at his hands and he felt his magic drift away. This couldn't be real, his magic had never failed him before and then realization hit him hard and he let his body go limp against Bull's.

"Are you a demon?" Dorian asked quietly. "You're a demon aren't you?"

Dorian had met a few demons in his dreams but they always tempted him with gold and wine. Chocolates and the most hedonistic pleasures you could imagine, but this was a nightmare. Was the demon feeding on his fear and pain? Would it try to possess him now?

Bull laughed loudly and Dorian could feel the rumbling against his back. No one looked their way even though the Qunari was laughing so loudly. That was further proof to Dorian that this was a dream. It had to be.

"No, I'm not a demon mage boy. I'm just guiding you to the truth in front of you."

"This is not the truth, I will show you! Let me go!" He looked again towards the cemetery but it was gone now. All around him the world fell away and Bull let him tumble with it into darkness.

"Rise!" Dorian shot up from the bed with a start, his hand going to where Rise would be but no one was there and the space was cold. "That was not real, that was not real." He repeated to himself. "Rise!" he called again. He tried to scramble out of the bed but his naked form tangled in the bedclothes and he fell onto the floor. "Ow." Pain, fear and lousy liquor came together and left him with nothing but misery.

Rise appeared from an adjoining room, half his face was covered in shaving cream and in his hand he held a straight razor. He brandished it like he did one of his knives.

"What? Are we under attack?" Rise asked as he scanned the room. Once he was sure that there was no threat to their safety he closed his razor and moved to where Dorian lay crumpled on the floor. He helped the smaller man into a sitting position, the bed clothes still bunched around his lower half. "You're alright now." He bent and kissed Dorian's crown as he let his hands roam over Dorian's top half feeling for injuries.

Dorian reached up with anxious arms and wrapped them around Rise's neck, pulling the big man close. How could he tell Rise that he wasn't alright? That everything was wrong and that he had a really bad dream. He reached up and touched Rise's face, wiping some of the shaving cream away. "Sorry," he murmured. That was all he could say at the moment now that the shock was fading away. Rise stood and Dorian clutched him alarmed. "Don't go!"

"Hush," Rise said gently as he tossed his razor on the bed and scooped Dorian up bedclothes and all. He walked them into the bathing chamber where Dorian could see that he had interrupted Rise while he was getting ready for the day. Clothes were neatly laid out, and toiletries littered a small table.

Dorian opened his mouth to apologize again but Rise set him on his feet and shushed him. He watched as Rise knelt down to gently untangle the blankets from around him. When Dorian was free Rise picked him up again and strode towards a large tub. Gently he placed his lover down into the hot water and Dorian felt his tense muscles relax. He let his mind drift a little bit as he calmed down. He wondered how the water could remain this hot and he peeked over the side rim and saw that part of the tub had a small magical heat source underneath it. Ah, the decadent powers of Orlais'. He pondered if he could recreate something like this at home. Thinking about such trivial things like this was a welcome distraction from his dream and it helped him pull himself together.

Rise pulled up a chair and sat beside the tub gazing down at him. "Better? Had a little too much last night? I always tell you to stop at three."

Rise was scalding him about his drinking but right now Dorian didn't care. He reached up and dragged Rise's mouth down to his. He gave the man a sloppy wet kiss that left Rise soaking wet where Dorian had sloshed him with water from the tub. He held on tightly and whispered against Rise's lips. "Don't ever go where I can't find you."


End file.
